Alpha Centauri (Hereafter)
Alpha Centauri is a Trinary Star System and is the closest Solar System to the Sol System, at 4.37 light years away. The two main stars, Alpha Centauri A and Alpha Centauri B, Are slightly brighter and slightly dimmer than Sol, respectively. The Third Star, known as Proxima Centauri or Alpha Centauri C, is the closest Star to Sol. Alpha Centauri A Alpha Centauri A Consists of 6 planets. *'Alcyoneus:' First Planet from ACA. It is a Terrestrial Planet. Unusually, it is very "cold", considering its closeness to ACA. One large Moon has been observed orbiting this planet. *'Astraeus:' Second Planet from ACA. It is a Terrestrial Planet. No Moons have been observed orbiting this planet. *'Oceanus:' Third Planet from ACA. It is a Gas Giant. Four large Moons have been observed orbiting the planet. *'Polyphemus:' Fourth planet from ACA. It is a Gas Giant. The Most well known exoplanet across the stars, Polyphemus seems fairly normal – aside from the fact one of its moons are inhabited by extraterrestrial life. It is the second largest planet in Alpha Centauri. 14 large moons have been observed orbiting Polyphemus. *'Prometheus:' Fifth Planet from ACA. It is a Gas Giant. Prometheus is the largest planet in Alpha Centauri, as well as being the largest planet within 15 light years from the Sol System. The Planet was given the name Prometheus, and rightfully so! Billions of years ago, dormant, ancient life detached from the planetary core, and slowly made its way into our Solar System where it crashed on Earth, with fragments reaching Mars. However, these populations were unable to establish a thriving colony, and subsequently died out. 16 large moons have been observed orbiting Prometheus. *'Crius:' Sixth Planet from ACA. It is a Gas Giant. Crius is well-known for its unusual chemical makeup and its oddities. 8 large moons have been observed orbiting Crius. Alpha Centauri B Alpha Centauri B consists of 8 planets. *'Vulcan:' The Closest Planet to ACB, Terrestrial Planet Vulcan is in many ways similar to Mercury. One noticeable difference is that Vulcan has managed to hold an atmosphere, which is strangely composed of 29% oxygen, 50% nitrogen, 15% neon and 4% xenon, with various other trace amounts. One large Moon has been observed orbiting Vulcan. *'Hermes:' The Second Planet from ACB. The Terrestrial Planet is slightly larger than Vulcan, and is extremely hot. Two large Moons have been observed orbiting Hermes. *'Aphrodite:' The Third Planet from ACB. This terrestrial planet has only recently begun developing signs of life. Three large Moon has been observed orbiting Aphrodite. *'Gaia:' The Fourth Planet from ACB. Terrestrial Planet Gaia is inhabited by multi-cell organisms, which traverse the land, the oceans and the skies. This planet is so similar to Earth that conspiracy theorists claim it was built by aliens because Earth was damaged by Humans. One large Moon has been observed orbiting Gaia. *'Ares:' The Fifth Planet from ACB. Terrestrial Planet Ares is remarkably similar to Mars, with its red surface and harsh deserts. They both previously had supported life, and now, they are both arid and hot, unable to care for any living creatures. Humans too a liking to these planets, and have now built colonies on them. Two large Moons have been observed orbiting Ares. *'Zeus:' The Sixth Planet from ACB. Gas Giant Zeus is the largest planet in Alpha Centauri B, and is also very bright. It's vibrant Red colour has attracted visitors and scientists for decades, studying the planet and observing it thoroughly. 7 large Moons have been observed orbiting Zeus. *'Cronus:' The Seventh Planet from ACB. Gas Giant Cronus experienced weather even more severe than that of Neptune's. It has been a scientific hotspot for years, as the Laws of Physics appear to be distorted when inside the Gravity of Mighty Cronus. It is the Third Largest Planet in Alpha Centauri. 4 large Moons have been observed orbiting Cronus. *'Poseidon:' The Eighth Planet from ACB. This Gas Giant is green, which is a rare colour seen in planetary objects. The planet's alien colours surprise people upon viewing its exterior, with many claiming it causes hallucinations. Like most Gas Giants in Alpha Centauri, it lacks planetary rings. Four Moons have been observed orbiting Poseidon. Proxima Centauri There are Three Planets orbiting Proxima Centauri. *'Antaeus:' First planet from Proxima Centauri. A terrestrial planet roughly the size of Mars. No moons have been observed orbiting Antaeus. *'Epimetheus:' Second Planet from Proxima Centauri. A terrestrial planet which is mountainous. It is Rich in metals. 2 moons have been observed orbiting Epimetheus. *'Cacus:' Third Planet from Proxima Centauri. This large terrestrial planet contains life, which seems similar to that of which came from Prometheus. 3 moons have been observed orbiting Cacus. Category:Hereafter (Scenario) Category:Alpha Centauri Category:Milky Way Category:Extraterrestrial life Category:Firestorm's Misc Category:Space Category:Planets